Nightmares, Dreams, and General Woolgatherings
by Musically
Summary: You've seen what the Mayor dreams of. Why not take a look into everyone else's fantasies? Little oneshots of all the character's dreams and nightmares alike.


**Musically: _Okay, everyone, guess what? I'm making this a longer story! _**

**Victoria:_ Boo! Booooo! Booo-ack! (gets smacked by me)_**

**Musically: _As I was saying, I'm making this a longer story. Or, should I say, not so much a story as it is a collection of one-shots about the dreams of the TNBC crew and a few of my OC's. Well, enjoy!_**

* * *

The first thing he saw was pink. A delicate, pretty shade of pink that was about the color of a carnation's petal in the soft sunlight of the morning. He was almost swimming in it. It filled his eyes, flooding his senses and making him sigh with pleasure. A sweet scent was wafting in the air. He took a deep breath in, and then exhaled, reveling in the smell of flowers, fruits, and honey that seemed to be brewing in the wind. He looked around, and suddenly he realized that there was a lot more to this place than just pink.

Fresh mint green grass covered the ground. The Mayor bent down and sniffed it experimentally, and he was overcome with the crisp smell of peppermint that the grass was transpiring. He could almost hear the wind whistling as it weaved through all of the blades. Knowing it was foolish, the Mayor plucked a leaf of grass out of the ground. It was smooth and polished. He looked to his right, and then to his left. Seeing that no one was there, he chewed on the blade and was thrilled when it exploded into a spicy yet cool flavor.

Sunlight spilled over the hill that the Mayor was standing on. He gazed upon the rising sun, shocked to find that it wasn't shaped like a pumpkin. Rather, it was more like a globe of pure light and heat. After a few moments of confused silence, the Mayor shrugged and rolled down the hill like a conical log with a top hat. The hat managed to stay on even when he did a somersault at the bottom. The Mayor grinned stupidly and began to flounce through the field of white daisies that was laid out in front of him.

After frolicking through the field and making a daisy chain (which now hung lopsidedly around the rim of his hat), the Mayor decided to take a break. He fell backwards. The grass and flowers around him caught his weight; in fact, he felt as if he had landed on a soft cushion. Strange, winged things that looked a little like ravens flew in the air. They had blue, yellow, red, and orange feathers, and they chirped merrily as they swooped through the clouds. The Mayor sighed with rapture. He didn't know how he got here, or where he was, but it was certainly turning out to be a nice trip.

The Mayor closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt something tugging at his spider bow tie. His face rotated from a cheery yet pale peach color to a worrisome blue, and he opened his eyes. To his surprise, Sally Finklestein was sitting on his chest. The Mayor felt his heart melt. Her blue skin was soft and clean without a blemish in sight, unless you counted the numerous stitches that crossed her arms like scars. Those kind of turned him on, though. Auburn hair came down to her waist, straight as a preacher. She fluttered her long, black eyelashes as she ran a finger across the Mayor's chin.

"Sally Finklestein? What are you doing here?" the Mayor asked, but it was clear that he was happy to see her. His blue face had already changed back to its happy counterpart. She smiled with her thin lips, shrugging her shoulders casually and leaning in closer to him.

"Whatever you want to do," Sally whispered seductively. The Mayor nearly wet his pants. His mind raced as he tried to think of something clever to say. Just then, the weight of Sally sitting on his chest became too much for him.

"Please," he said, "I can't breathe!"

"Neither can I!" Sally replied, "Want to give me the Kiss of Life?" She leaned in even closer to the Mayor's face, and he could smell her sweet, soft breath. Instead of letting her kiss him, though, he sat up. Sally tumbled backwards, looked at him, and laughed. The Mayor blushed and chuckled a little too, hoisting himself off of the ground and offering a hand to Sally. She took it and pulled her self up. When she got up, she didn't let go of his arm.

"Sally, as much as I would like to, well, kiss you," the Mayor mumbled awkwardly, "What about Jack? I don't think he'd approve of this."

Sally grinned devilishly.

"Jack who?" she said, pulling the Mayor closer into her. This didn't seem right. The Mayor thought Sally was the love of Jack's life! If he knew that Sally was cheating on him, he would be heartbroken. He might even stop helping the Mayor plan for Halloween!

In a disappointed voice, the Mayor told Sally, "Listen. I don't think that Jack would like it very much if he found out that you were cheating on him!"

"Then we won't let him find out," Sally replied smoothly. She started to massage the Mayor's shoulders, and he let out a pleasured sight. He then shook himself back into reality.

"Besides, Sally, I'm not all that attractive. If you really want to…you know, have a good time with someone, I'm probably not the best candidate," the Mayor said humbly. Sally laughed her gorgeous laugh, which sounded like sweet bells tinkling in the air. She put her arms around the Mayor's neck comfortably, and he could feel his insides turn into jelly.

"Mayor, what are you saying? You're one of the most handsome men that I have ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well, for instance, your sense of fashion is very classy."

The Mayor smiled.

"Oh? How so?"

"Your top hat is the gentlemen's icon. It makes you look so official, so sophisticated…so sexy!"

"Sally, really. You and I both know that-"

"And your ribbon!"

"Excuse me?"

"The ribbon, right there on your chest," Sally said, fingering it lovingly.

The Mayor straightened it a bit, puffed out his chest, and said, "I received this ribbon only a few days after being elected, you know."

Sally grinned.

"Oh, I know. It makes you look so professional."

The ribbon now seemed to glow with a red pride that came straight from the Mayor. He beamed at Sally, who returned the favor.

"Sally, you're going to make me commit the sin of pride."

"In a minute, I'm going to commit the sin of lust!" Sally said, eyes on the Mayor. The Mayor was about to let her go through with it when a sudden rumbling sounded from the other side of the hill. Then, a monstrous and colossal Jack Skellington rose over the horizon, screeching as he saw Sally and the Mayor together.

Jack picked up Sally with his hand, which was a bit taller than her entire body. She giggled and patted his hand. Jack set her upon his shoulder with a smile, and then he growled as his gaze shifted towards the Mayor. He raised a black-and-white-striped arm. Jack prepared to bring his fist down onto the terrified politician, and all the while Sally called out to him mockingly.

"Mayor! Mayor! Mayor!"

The Mayor awoke in a cold sweat. A small, mummy boy stood at his beside.

"Mayor? Mister Mayor, are you alright?" the boy asked. The Mayor pulled the covers over his head.

"Interns," he muttered under his breath. "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Well, if you say so, sir. Is there anything I can do?"

With a groan, the Mayor replied, "Cancel all of my meetings with Jack Skellington!"

* * *

**Musically: _Reviews would be nice. Tell me whose dream you want to see next!_**

**Victoria: _(crosses fingers) Not mine...not mine...not mine..._**


End file.
